Doctors never rest
by Devoncat
Summary: If heros never die, then it can probably be continued that doctors never rest. Which is true for Angela, other than the naps she takes at her desk. Until a soldier steps in and things start changing. Meant for fluffy Pharah/Mercy. Technically complete but maybe added to.


Hi, this is my first story in a while, so please keep the roasting to a minimum! If you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll either correct them or I'll explain why I feel it is correct. This is meant to be fluffy between Pharah and Mercy, but could just be the midnight rambles of a stressed student, sorry if it is not to your taste. While technically complete, let me know if you want more added on/if you have ideas of how this can be continued and I will see if the midnight fuel can keep burning. Enough of these midnight rambles. Enjoy!

* * *

The hero's of Overwatch were busy folk. Between missions, bettering themselves and looking after themselves, they had very little time to relax fully. Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler was not an exception. She gave her work everything she had, resting only when she had to. Her list of chores for the medbays was endless. She had to restock, organise and treat any medical issue that wandered in. Anytime after all chores were done was dedicated to research. Reading papers, writing papers and completing experiments with new equipment for research articles and more. She was used to the amount of time dedicated to her work, and multitasking now came easier to her then when she had first started. Often worn thin by all these tasks, she rarely ever made it to her quarters in order to get a full nights rest. On one particularly busy day, when some of the heros had come back on a failed mission, after treating them all and then completing the rest of her duties, she went onto reading articles but eventually her head fell into her arms, too exhausted to continue.

Angela was known to pop her head into places briefly, to ask a brief question, to grab a bite before returning to her office or running around looking for something important she may have accidentally left behind, like a research paper or a piece of equipment. While she was kept bust, some of the other hero's were left with very little to do. Fareeha 'Pharah' Amari was one if these thumb twiddlers. Fareeha wasn't one for socialising, preferring to keep to herself and very rarely inputting to a conversation if one was imitated with her. Instead, she enjoyed sitting in the cafeteria and watching the people around her, practicing a skill that could be useful in stealthy situations. One thing she noticed after spending most of the day on her activity was that she hadn't seen the scatter-brained doctor, running around completing her errands. Wanting to make sure that the doctor was OK, she headed off to go find her.

It was common knowledge that if you wanted Angela Ziegler, the best place to look was going to be her office, which was off to the side from the medbays. It didn't matter what time of day or night, she would most likely be there. Fareeha opened the door slightly, poking her head round the corner. She didn't want to disturb if the doctor was deep into her work, but chuckled quietly at the sight of the exhausted woman, slumped at her desk, which was covered in piles of papers. Making her way carefully, stepping over other piles of papers that were stacked haphazardly on the floor, she made it to the desk. It was an amazement that Ziegler could even know where she was looking for anything in the office. She swept the hair out of her comrades eyes, noticing the dark circles that had formed under her eyes like bruises. Fareeha intentions had originally been to check up on her and offer to get her anything she may have wanted or needed, however now it seemed like more than anything that Angela needed to sleep, and slumped in a chair was not the best place to catch 40 winks. She placed one arm under her legs, and one around her shoulders, picking the doctor up with little difficultly. Fareeha worked out to keep her physical performance levels stable, and so to her, holding this woman was like holding a child. A child that was older than her, and although the solider would never admit it, she had a crush on the good doctor. Carrying her to her quarters wasn't a hard task, as it was only a couple of doors down from the current position. She walked as quickly as she could while keeping Angela steady, trying to avoid being seen, which could cause embarrassment.

Once safely in quarters, she sighed at how cluttered and unorganized it was, creating a pattern in Fareehas mind that wherever Angela went, an organised chaos may follow. She laid her into the bed and carefully stacked the papers that were strewn over the covers on the night stand. Covering her in the blanket, she left to collect a few things to leave the doctor for when she awoke.

It was hours before Angela stirred, and comfy was an understatement. She had slept solidly for the first time in a few weeks, and curling into her blankets and ignoring everything seemed like a good recipe for a few more hours. A good plan until she remembered how much work she hadn't finished. She was fully awake instantly, leaping out of bed, and then confused. She didn't remember coming to bed, she had been reading an article on damage and rehabilitation. Slowly, she sunk to the bed, head in hands, tapping her temples trying to recall what had happened. A quiet rap of knuckles was heard on the door.

"Come in" The doctor sat up straight and covered the confusion with a smile as Fareeha walked in

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" The look of confusion flooded back onto her features.

"I hadn't seen you at all yesterday, so I went looking for you and found you asleep at your desk. You didn't look comfortable so I carried you here and left you something to eat and drink for when you woke. Please forgive me." She saluted, feeling that the older woman was her superior. She glanced at the plate, disheartened when she noticed it hasn't been touched.

"I appreciate this very much, there is no need for forgiveness. You did nothing wrong." She stood and hugged the solider for a few seconds before letting go and sitting back on the bed. "How long was I asleep?"

Fareeha tensed. "Well I carried you up here yesterday at about 4pm. And it is now," she looked at her wristwatch "2pm".

"I was asleep 22 hours? But what about people that needed treating? I'm even more behind on my work!" He panicked slightly, nervously starting the chew on the skin around her thumb nail. Fareeha lurched forward, grabbing Angela's wrists. It was only after she realised what she had done that a blush grew on her cheeks.

"Please don't do that, you will hurt yourself!" She let go, blush deepening. "But in answer to you question, we have someone who can deal with minor injuries, I would have come and woken you for anything larger." At the sound of this, the posture of the medic relaxed.

"Thank you. This means a lot but I should be getting back to work." She stood and walked out towards her office after another quick hug to show her appreciation. The solider stood there, blushing up to her ears. Calming herself, she picked up the abandoned plate and followed. Angela was just seating herself at her desk when Fareeha knocked on the office door.

"Dr. Ziegler, you forgot to eat anything. You should eat to give you the energy to work." Angela blushed, it was unusual for her to have someone look out for her, but as unusual it was, it was nice to be cared about. Tears started forming in her eyes, thinking about how her parents had cared for her when she was younger, and how they were no longer with her. She curled into a ball in her chair, forgetting Fareeha was there as the tears spilt over.

"Is there something wrong?" Fareeha spoke cautiously. Those who were not in the original Overwatch didn't know much about the past of the old members, and all they knew about Angela was not to get on the her wrong side, as it was rumoured she had a nasty temper behind her smiley demeanour.

"I'm so so-sorry" She sobbed quietly, throwing herself into the solider and knocking the plate to the floor by accident. "I really am." She hugged the other female, feeling comforted by her warmth and feeling protected by the strong muscles that had been built by dedicated training. She was guided back to her chair, and Fareeha pulled another up for herself. The doctor collected herself, calming down so that all that was left of the sudden emotion was a few sniffles and the occasional tear.

"Was it something I said?" Once again said with a cautious tone, not wanting to upset the blonde in front of her again.

"No, it's just that... No-one has ever cared for me like you have recently, except my parents... But they're gone..." her voice broke at the end and the tears came rolling down her cheeks again. Fareeha grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk, and reached up to dab the tears away gently. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this over something that happened ages ago..."

"Please don't apologise, we all have our moments of weakness." Fareehas' hand patted the doctors knee, trying to comfort her. A silence blanketed the room, quiet yet comfortable, even though it took all the will power Angela had not to hug the one who cared about he'd, the one she also cared about"

"Fareeha?"

"Yes?"

"I've seen how your face lights up when I walk into a room or when I see you in the halls... Do you have feelings for me?" Fareeha blushed once again, turning her head to the side to try hide it

"And what if I do, do you return the feelings I have for you?"

"My heart flutters every time I see you, and your the only one I've felt comfortable sharing my life experiences with" She stood and hugged Fareeha, blushing when an arm hooked around her waist and pulled her into the soldiers lap. They cuddled, not only sharing their now confessed feelings, but their warmth and company.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review to let me know how I have done :) (any questions? PM me and I'll do my best to answer! :) )

EDIT: There is now a 'sequel' up to this story, 'An evening to remember'


End file.
